Beauty of the Beast
by the dark icon writers
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is your name. And you are nothing more than her finely kept blade. NarutoKyuubi One Shot.


Disclaimer: ...If I owned Naruto, this site wouldn't be able to mess up my awesome formatting. sigh

'_**Is it only I can see the beauty of the beast.'**_

You walk through the darkness.

Water drips from the ceiling pipes to the floor, you have made this trip enough to know by heart where they will strike and how to avoid them.

There is no smile on your face, yet there is no frown either.

You are walking towards the only comfort that you have ever known.

They told you years before, "You can never become a true ninja."

"You wear your heart and soul on your sleeves."

"Your smile speaks every lie you tell."

"You know nothing of deception – a ninja's greatest weapon."

"You will die if you become a ninja!"

Oh, but they know nothing of you at all – none of them. Nothing you have ever spoken has been the truth! You are the _king_ of deception and it is _her _that trained you to be that way. She taught you everything so that they would remain ignorant and know – nothing. Years before you became a ninja of Konoha… you were a ninja of LIFE!

'_To wander through the shadows'_

_'To deceive those whom thought they know the truth.'_

_'To understand that death is your trade, your gift, and your curse.'_

'_To KNOW that you are nothing more than a tool meant for destruction.' _

That was the oath of the 'ninja' of the past and that was the oath that you have taken ever since you were 6. How _fitting_ that you would make an oath to the beast, when you represent at that single moment it's number.

They told you years before, "You can never become a true ninja."

They frowned when you told them in monotone "I don't need to be."

-

You come to a stop, shadows covering the rest of the 'cage' as silence penetrates the cavern of your chakra. You look up, no words portrayed on your face, watching and listening as red and blue come together slowly, patiently – becoming one.

"**Welcome"**

Your blue eyes move down slowly so that they are facing the shadows inside the cage within your mind. You do not speak, you don't even breathe as you are not _really_here… though everything that happens here happens to your real body outside of your mind.

"**You have been…busy."**

Her voice is like candy, sweet and sincere…or at least that is what you would like to tell yourself. No, in reality you know that her voice is harsh, deep, dark, and cold. The way that _evil_is meant to sound. And no, you hold no illusions – the creature in front of you is evil incarnate.

Though in some ways _so are you._

You bring your hand up to your heart as you sense the movement in the cage. You are not shocked as a pair of red eyes snap open to meet your mysterious blue ones.

Here you are not a ramen obsessed ninja with a love for orange.  
Here you are not a runner for Hokage.  
Here you are not Uzumaki Naruto.

Here you are nothing more than the blade. Of the Kyuubi No Kitsune.

You drop to one knee, the sounds of your inner mind groaning under the pressure that the beast places on it. You no longer look her dead in her eyes, respect causing you to drop your eyes to the ground where they belong.

Others may not be able to see… but even now you are unworthy to be in her presence…

For you know - the beauty of the beast.

-

You do not move as she breathes in, air sucking around you with such forces that it might as well be a hurricane. No, instead you sit and wait; wait for her order – wait for her wishes. For it is the purpose for which you were brought into this world.

**"Come child."**

You nod softly as you stand, slipping into the cage now with no fear or regret playing on your mind or heart. You are in the presence of the only love that you would ever know.

The one _lie_ that you have never told in your life is simple and yet complex…

"_I will do anything for the one I love. __**Believe it**__."_

How funny humans are, that they did not hear the slip of your tongue; the absence of the plural, and instead filled in what they wanted to hear. Oh how their faces lit up, oh how their hearts ached with care for you at that single moment! They too would die for you!

However, the only one you would die for…_stands in front of you now!_

You walk until you are at the tip of her nose, your head remains bowed however for she has not given you the command to rise. You are a solider reporting to a superior officer, a lover reporting to his spouse, a people reporting to its queen, a man reporting to his god.

_HERE YOU HAVE NO WILL FOOLISH MORTAL!_

"**It is good to see you… rise."**

You remain bowed for one more moment "It is good to see you as well…" you rise and look into the beautiful face of the one you love. "Queen Kyuubi."

-  
You have seen death.  
You have taken life.  
You have stepped into the darkness.  
And you have no right to ever see the light.

You are the man that _she_ alone has made you. You are the _weapon_ that _**she **__alone _has made you.

When you were a child and all alone… when none of them spoke, laughed with, or thought about you.  
She was there.

When they abandoned, beat, destroyed everything you had to live for.  
She was there.

When you died- the first. Second. Tenth time.  
**She was there.**

She has been your constant, your confident, and your friend.

And she loves you…

So for her you will do anything that she asks.

-

"**You had to draw upon my power."**

She speaks of the Land of the Waves, the Demon of the Mist, and the more powerful…Demon of the ice.

Rightful names for two such as powerful as they.

However, they were not demons, they were not beast such as they one in front of you.

They would never be able to match _her_ beauty.

"Yes my queen, I apologize for stealing what is yours and yours alone. Punish me how you see fit."

Many times you have faced death… Her marks _never _fade away. You slightly rub your back under the _thick_ orange jacket.

"…"

She says nothing.

You bow quickly. "Yes ma'am." It is understood what must be done, and when it will be done.

_That time is not now however._

-

If any of your 'friends' saw you now, none would believe their eyes.

**YOU** the great Uzumaki Naruto…_bowing_in front of the creature which destroyed your home?

Destroyed your parents?  
Killed your fellow ninja!  
Killed…everything for pure enjoyment.

However you know that they are simply foolish. That they do not understand the beauty which stands in front of you. They do not comprehend the bliss of red that stands for a passion only as deep as the evil possible.

They told you that you would never be a ninja.

And in many ways where you are… you are not.

You are a blade. Cut, mastered, and used in the ways that only _she_sees fit.

You would be the blade that she would use to cut down the world. For the moment that she chose it, the moment that she ordered it… nothing would remain on this plain of life.

For her you would kill.  
For her you would steal.

For her you would capture mountains.  
For her you would drown seas.

For** her **you will bathe in the blood of those whom cannot comprehend what she is. For it is for her that you exist.

You are not Naruto Uzumaki. You are **Not **a ninja.  
You are a tool of war. You are _her_ tool of war.

And using you… she shall win…and destroy everything that stands in her way.

Starting everything with the village that brought her to you. Starting everything where it ended.

You will kill those whom you have met. You will kill those whom you have 'loved'. You will kill those whom helped you. You will kill those whom harm you.

All in her name.

For they do not comprehend the bliss of red that stands for a passion only as deep as the evil possible.

For it is only you that sees – **The Beauty of the Beast.**

--

**Word Count: **1,416  
**Pairing:**Naruto/Kyuubi  
**Title:**The Beauty of the Beast  
**Author:**Dimitri Plabato of the Dark Icon United Front  
**Status:**Complete One Shot  
**Song Reference: **"The Beauty of the Beast" – The Damned. Look up the lyrics, or if you want the song I'll upload it to my playlist when I get the chance.

A/N: It has been a while since I've been in the fanfiction game…life's been far too busy heh. I hope that you all are doing well and Happy New Years! This came from sitting down and listening to a song called aptly "The Beauty of the Beast" by the damned… when I heard it I couldn't help but to imagine… Kyuubi, the beast. Naruto her servant pretending to be human, pretending to enjoy life… all for her.

I left it open for the sole reason of allowing you the readers to figure out what exactly is going on. It is in second person for the added effect of making you into Naruto Uzumaki. A ninja whose only purpose is to serve the demon inside you.  
I'm not sure how this will turn out to everyone else. But I enjoyed it…Hopefully, I'll be back with more fics later (Senior year of college!! Finally!) but till then, Have a good one!

-**Dimitri Plabato; of the Dark Icon United Front.**


End file.
